


The Mighty Mjolnir

by house_of_lantis



Series: Paying the Bills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky/Tony (established), M/M, Steve/Bucky (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: In an attempt for Steve to stop pining after Bucky and lusting after Tony, Steve begins a relationship with the Crown Prince of Sweden, Thor. Theirs was a very brief romance, with the potential for more, but Steve can’t deny his feelings for both Bucky and Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: A couple of people have asked about the Steve/Thor (minor, off camera relationship) pairing in the “Going for It” story in the Paying the Bills series. I really liked Thor, too, and I wish that Steve/Thor could’ve been a true pairing (but it’s still going to be Steve/Tony/Bucky endgame). So I thought it would be fun to explore more of their brief romance in this timestamp. Enjoy! 
> 
> Going for It: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8822416

******Brooklyn Night Bazaar**

**150 Greenpoint Avenue**

**Brooklyn**

  
  


Being on a date with the Crown Prince was an adventure in energetic and enthusiastic curiosity. Steve was pleased that Thor was up for anything and everything. He wanted to try and see and eat  _ everything _ ; and Steve was just as game, happy to be with someone with such unfettered glee and excitement. 

 

He was a lot like Bucky: so handsome that he turned heads everywhere he went, but so sweet and approachable and friendly. It was obvious to Steve that Thor wore his heart on his sleeve, leaving himself open and vulnerable in order to be present and experience everything around him. Bucky was a lot like that, too - and Steve realized that he had stopped listening to Thor in the last few minutes, too caught up in his own thoughts. 

 

“Have I lost you with my nonsense, Steven?” 

 

Steve blinked at him and shook his head, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Thor; you just...I just remembered something. I’m with you now.” 

 

Thor looked like he was going to say something, but he gave Steve a smile instead, turning to look at the braided leather bracelets on the table in the Vendor Room. Steve joined him, looking at one that was dyed a blue-black and etched with a large star in the center. It was gorgeous; it was something that Bucky would love. 

 

_ Okay, he really needed to stop thinking about Bucky while he was on his date with Thor, _ Steve thought, chiding himself internally. 

 

“My brother would appreciate this,” he said, picking up a black and dark green leather band. He examined it carefully and looked at the short man with bulging biceps, arm muscles nearly bursting the seams of his cotton tee-shirt. “This is incredible workmanship. I admire it very much.” 

 

“Thanks,” the man said, a wide smile forming on his lips. “Took months to get that dark green color to dye the leather properly.” 

 

“I imagine so. The detail of the snake is magnificent. Are you the artist?” 

 

“Yeah. It’s one of my original designs.” The man turned to show his left arm, pointing to a detailed tattoo of the same snake. 

 

Steve leaned closer, examining the work. “That’s a beautiful design.” 

 

The man grinned and winked at Steve; it was friendly acknowledgement, nothing more. “Thanks, dude. You looking to get inked? I can tell you the name of the artist who does all of my ink.” 

 

Steve blushed and shook his head. 

 

“I must purchase this for Loki. What is the cost of this bracelet?” 

 

“That one is going for eighty bucks.” 

 

“And a bargain at that!” Thor said, reaching into his jacket to pull out his billfold. He paid in cash and shook the other man’s hand. “I shall wear it tonight and send it to Loki in the morning.” 

 

For a Prince, Thor wasn’t pretentious in any way, stopping at a booth that caught his eye and cheerfully chatting with the sellers and with other customers. He collected business cards from nearly every vendor, his suit jacket pockets stuffed with them. 

 

“I must return here in order to purchase gifts to send to my family and friends back home,” Thor said as they walked through the rows of vendors selling their wares, their tables and booths filled with things like colorfully hand-knitted scarves, cheap trinkets, unique jewelry, gorgeous blown glass statues, hand-tooled leather belts, and beautiful artwork. “My mother loves open markets. She can often be found talking to our people.” 

 

“It’s not dangerous for the Queen to be out in public like that?” Steve said, curiously. 

 

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “She is beloved by all and none would harm her. But pity to any man or woman who would think to attack her. The Queen is trained in hand-to-hand combat and can wield many weapons expertly.” 

 

Steve’s eyes widened and he let out a surprised laugh. “Wow.” 

 

“If you knew Frigga, you would know she would have it no other way,” Thor said, chuckling softly. 

 

“I bet that’s not on her  _ Wikipedia _ page,” he said, grinning. 

 

They made their way out of the Vendor Room to the wall-to-wall mirrored dining room. It reminded Steve of a hole-in-the-wall diner with an ambiance that would’ve felt right at home a few decades in the past. It was just kitsch enough to be considered hip. 

 

“We shall eat our weight in all the foods,” Thor announced with a wide smile on his handsome face. He put his hands on his hips as his eyes looked over the menu as dozens and dozens of spices intermingled with the sizzling scents of grilled meats and seafoods. 

 

Between the two of them, they ordered the fried chicken bao with hoisin, the spicy cucumber slaw, fried tofu sandwiches with Korean BBQ sauce, ham hock collards with grilled corn, hot wings, corn dogs with charred pickled cabbage, and four bottles of beer. 

 

They ate slowly, taking their time, and Steve enjoyed Thor’s company. 

 

“What was it like to grow up in a palace?” 

 

“There are many rules in Court life,” Thor said, chuckling. “When I was younger, I was always torn between being the dutiful son and being a rebellious one. I admit that I was hot-headed and I was the cause of a few international incidents that were quickly covered up by my father. It wasn’t until I was banished to New Mexico that I realized I was less than a Crown Prince and more than a son of royal birth.” 

 

Steve gave him a long look. “ _ Banished _ to New Mexico?” 

 

“Aye,” Thor said, laughing. “I spent the year building homes for those in need. The first time I saw a family move into a home that I had helped to build...it changed me. It made me look beyond my selfishness to see that I had a true purpose in life and it wasn’t to indulge in the trappings of my royal heritage.” 

 

“Wow, that’s incredible,” he said, smiling at Thor. 

 

“I was much changed when I returned home to my duties.” 

 

“Did your father notice?” 

 

“Aye, he did. It was the only reason I was allowed to return home.” 

 

Steve reached out and put his hand on Thor’s shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “So did you get all the rebelliousness out? Sowed all your wild oats?” 

 

Thor laughed, uproariously. “Even during my most rebellious phase, I have never gotten any woman pregnant.” 

 

“What? No! I didn’t mean that! I meant, you know, gotten all of your rebelliousness out of your system,” Steve said, shaking his head. 

 

“Well,” he said, giving Steve a knowing look. “Perhaps I have not sowed all of my wild oats yet.” 

 

Steve grinned, looking down at his food and feeling warmed by Thor’s very interested look and the low purr of his words. 

 

“Natasha tells me that you are an accomplished artist,” Thor said, bringing them back towards safer topics. 

 

“She’s a good friend,” he said, looking up at him. “I think my work is good, but I don’t feel that it’s accomplished. A part of me still feels like I’m only copying the masters; that it’s just derivative.” 

 

“I would like to see your work, if you were willing to show me,” Thor said, gazing at him. “I feel that I should see first hand in order to make a proper judgement on your abilities.” 

 

Steve coughed as he drank his water, nearly spraying them both. He let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head of the innuendo that was still in Thor’s voice. 

 

“Well, um, we’ll see,” he said, smiling. 

 

“So you said that you have visited many places in Europe, tell me about your favorite European city,” Thor said, smiling warmly at him, and picking up the last of the hot wings. 

 

*** 

 

After trying nearly everything on the menu, Steve led Thor down to the Game Room. They took the carpeted stairs down the narrow mirrored stairwell with Steve nearly tripping on the steps, so completely distracted by their reflections bouncing from every side of the mirrored halls. 

 

“Who would do this? Why would they put mirrors on a stairwell? Did they even think of the safety hazard for something like this?” He complained as Thor grabbed his arm to steady him. 

 

Thor laughed, looking up and around the mirrored stairwell. He took out his phone and started taking pictures, keeping his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It is an unusual design, but nevertheless extremely amusing.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and followed Thor into the basement rooms, paying the small fee for the mini golf course. The room was painted black with a sparkling disco ball hanging from the ceiling and repurposed car tires, a xylophone, and a dozen neon painted obstacles. Not surprisingly, they shared the same competitive spirit with Steve gracefully losing to the Crown Prince, who had no problem crowing his victory. 

 

“I am the mighty warrior of Asgard! Kneel before your King!” Thor called out, holding the golf club like a sword in the air. “Glory in battle! Victory against the enemies!” 

 

The other people in the room cheered for Thor, laughter echoing out into the hallways as passerbyers snuck their head in to see Thor leaping around the obstacle course, giving his fellow players high fives. 

 

Steve ducked his head and laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. Thor returned, in full swagger, but with a happy smile on his face. 

 

“A prize for the victor, good Sir?” 

 

“And what would the future King of Sweden want from a lowly commoner such as myself?” Steve said, in the same good humor. 

 

“You are no lowly commoner, Steven Rogers,” Thor said, giving him a courtly bow. “But I would ask for a kiss from the good Sir.” 

 

“ _ Ohmygod _ , do you know who that is? That’s Prince Thor!” Someone whisper-yelled. 

 

“This is so  _ romantic _ .” 

 

“KISS HIM!” Someone yelled from across the room; more laughter erupting from the spectators. 

 

Steve grinned and leaned forward, having to reach up slightly as Thor was a couple of inches taller than him, and gave him a fairly chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

Applause and wolf whistles accompanied the laughter and Thor raised his fist into the air, turning to acknowledge his prize. 

 

Steve knew he was blushing, but he enjoyed the moment. Thor took his hand and led him out of the mini golf room. 

 

“You are a very good sport, my friend,” Thor said, handing over their golf clubs to the room attendant. 

 

“Well, you did win that round so I guess it was an appropriate prize,” he said, chuckling softly. “But don’t think that I’m that easy on a first date.” 

 

Thor gave him a smile. “I would never be so disrespectful to abuse our friendship.” 

 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that, feeling a bit flustered by Thor’s old fashioned good manners. He was the kind of man that Steve’s ma, God rest her soul, would approve of heartily and would already be planning their wedding. 

 

“Come on, there’s a lot of other games that we can play,” Steve said, squeezing Thor’s hand in his and tugging him down the hallway to check out the other rooms. 

 

*** 

 

They played nearly every game, and Steve was pleased that Thor didn’t know how to play a lot of them. Everything from the Game of Thrones inspired pinball to table hockey to a Terminator shooting game to the ping pong table room, they took their time exploring every game and watching other people play. 

 

Thor continued to be his friendly self, talking to everyone but politely refusing any selfies because he was on a date. One bold young woman took a look at Thor and then looked Steve up and down, and then asked if she could have a picture with both of them. 

 

“You didn’t have any arcades growing up in the palace?” Steve said, moving the handle and eyeballing when to press the release button. It missed. “Awww crap!” 

 

Thor laughed, gently knocking Steve away from the claw machine, inserting his coins into the slot and using the handle to maneuver the claw inside the glass box. Steve leaned against the glass, watching Thor concentrate on what he was doing. 

 

“My father did not believe that arcade games were a necessary part of my education,” Thor said, narrowing his eyes as he gently tapped the handle to move only just slightly to the right. “There were times when Loki and I would escape our bodyguards so that we could sneak out and go to the city markets downtown. We often met kids our age and spent all of our allowance money in the game rooms. Our parents were not pleased that we were being wasteful. Secretly, I think my father liked the fact that we eluded the palace security.” 

 

He released the claw and it hooked around what looked like a furry green monster with purple hair. 

 

“HAH! Another victory!” Thor said, smiling at Steve. 

 

Steve patted him on his back. 

 

Thor collected his prize out of the machine and handed it to Steve. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the cheap stuffed toy with a warm smile. 

 

“It is my pleasure,” Thor said, standing close to him. Steve met his eyes and he wondered what it would be like to take Thor home, to his bed. He liked Thor a lot and this first date was turning into something that Steve wanted to do again. 

 

“Well,” Steve said, clearing his throat and looking away first. He grinned at the furry green thing in his hand and then looked up at Thor. “There’s one more room that we should probably try.”

 

Thor chuckled. “Aye, we should try all the delights this eve. What is next?” 

 

Steve gave him a wicked smile. “Karaoke.” 

 

He watched as Thor blinked and then threw back his head to laugh a deep, throaty laugh. Steve liked the sound, liked the way that Thor just enjoyed life. 

 

*** 

 

It was nearly one o’clock in the morning when they sang their last song and made their way out of the Bazaar. 

 

“They have a music venue on the second floor if you’d like to come back with me to see some live bands,” Steve said as they walked to the Greenpoint Avenue subway stop outside the Investors Bank.

“I would like that very much, Steven.” 

“This is me,” he said, smiling. “I’m south of here, in the DUMBO neighborhood.” 

Thor nodded. “Aye. I’m across the River. Upper East Side. I’ll catch a taxi from here.” 

Steve pulled his phone out and unlocked it, opening a new contact page. “Can I get your number?” 

He watched as Thor created a contact profile for himself, handing the phone back. 

“I hope you will call me soon,” Thor said, stepping closer to him. 

“This is the 21st century. You can call me, too.” 

Thor chuckled and placed his hands on Steve’s arms, leaning forward to kiss him on both cheeks, more affectionate than sexual. “It would be my pleasure. Good night, Steven.” 

“Night,” he said, clearing his throat. “Get home safe.” 

“You as well,” Thor said, sliding his hands into his pockets, giving Steve a nod. 

Steve laughed and gave a little salute, turning to go down the stairs into the subway entrance. 

****** 

 

**The Famous Cozy Soup N Burger**

**739 Broadway**

 

Steve read over Bucky’s latest thesis draft, eyebrows furrowed as he parsed out the technical language. Bucky finished his burger and slurped down the rest of his soup. Steve gave him a look over the top of Bucky’s new StarkPad at his terrible table manners. 

 

Bucky looked up at him, spoon halfway to his mouth. “What? Does it suck? What?” 

 

“Don’t slurp your soup, Buck.” 

 

Bucky snickered and slurped loudly from his spoon, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He let out a hearty “ahhhhhhh” and Steve rolled his eyes, laughing softly. 

 

“Such a punk,” he said, smiling to himself. 

 

“You love me.” 

 

“Yep,” he said, automatically. He froze and then looked up at Bucky, who was giving him a small smile. 

 

“So what do you think of the draft?” 

 

Steve set the StarkPad down on the table. “Aside from all the technical language, it’s good. You tightened up that one section that went on about the, uh, the Palmer research?” 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, nodding. “My thesis advisor said the same thing. Too much of the Palmer research and not enough of my own analysis of the data. Tony’s been letting me use JARVIS to run some of the numbers so that I can include a neuro-map interface in the last section. He thinks that’ll blow the socks off the thesis committee during my defense.” 

 

“It’s a solid thesis, Buck.” 

 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the StarkPad and putting it into his backpack. “How’s your portfolio coming along?” 

 

Steve sighed, leaning back into his booth seat. “I have to finish three more pieces. I’ve been, uh, distracted the last couple of weeks and I need to lock myself in the studio and get my paintings done.” 

 

Bucky nodded and then looked up. “Distracted by what?” 

 

“I’ve, um, I’ve been seeing someone.” 

 

He watched as Bucky smirked. “Nat told me about the friend-dates that you’ve been taking her and Sam on. I saw the dating matrix. I would’ve given you four out of four stars, by the way.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky laughed. “Ass.” 

 

“Though, you should probably let Nat off the hook now that she’s started seeing Clint. He might not take that as friendly.” Steve blinked at Bucky, his mouth dropping open. Buck backtracked and made a face. “Uh, don’t tell her I told you that. She’s been keeping that pretty close to her chest. Like, act surprised when she finally tells you.” 

 

“First of all, Nat’s dating Clint?” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Like no one saw that coming.” He stared at Steve. “Huh. Okay, only me then, good to know.” 

 

“And second of all, it’s not like that,” he said, making a face. “And, um, it’s not Nat and Sam.” 

 

“You seeing someone?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling slightly. “His name is Thor.” 

 

“Thor? What the fuck is a Thor? Thor! Are you fucking kidding me, Stevie?” 

 

Steve frowned. “Hey! Keep your voice down and watch your mouth. There’s kids and older folk in here.” 

 

“Jesus  _ flipping _ Christ, Steve!” Bucky whispered, glaring at him. “You’re seeing someone!” 

 

“Taking his name in vain is still--” 

 

“Shut up, you mook! Quit trying to distract me. Who the --  _ mother flipping hockey sticks _ is Thor?” 

 

Steve stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. “Nat introduced us. He’s taking some women’s seminar with her and she wanted me to meet him. He’s a pretty great guy, Buck.” 

 

Bucky crossed his arms and stared Steve down. Steve refused to be moved. 

 

“He’s the Crown Prince of Sweden.” 

 

Bucky opened his mouth and then closed it, lips pressing together. 

 

“And he’s a good guy.” 

 

“Are you  _ fucking _ him?” Bucky hissed, leaning forward. 

 

“What? That is none of your business!” Steve hissed back, eyes widening. “And why the hell are you acting like this? It’s not like you and I are together like that anymore. You’re my best friend. You’re supposed to be supportive, not -- **not** **this** , whatever this is!” 

 

He watched as Bucky clenched his jaw, pulling it back. He sank back against his seat and took a deep breath, shaking his head. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m an asshole, I’m sorry,” he said, turning to look at Steve. He attempted to smile and they both made a face at how terrible it was. “Shit. Sorry. I’m sorry, Stevie.” 

 

“Okay,” Steve said, nodding. “Okay. Just...don’t be a jerk, all right?” 

 

Bucky nodded, solemnly. “So, um, you like him? He treating you good?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling tentatively. “We’ve gone on a few dates.” 

 

“You gonna let the gang meet him?” 

 

Steve suspected that Bucky meant let  _ Bucky _ meet Thor, but he appreciated Bucky’s discretion. 

 

“Sure. We should get together one night at Reservoir, everyone can meet him at the same time. It’ll be less...less weird, you know?” 

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, nodding. Steve could tell that Bucky still wasn’t all that happy about the news, but that was Bucky’s issue to deal with, not Steve’s. “Sounds, um, sounds good.” 

 

“Good,” Steve said, nodding. He gave Bucky a fond smile. “Good.” 

 

***** 

 

**Grey Art Gallery of NYU**

**100 Washington Square East**

 

Steve was nervous as he walked into the gallery with Thor. He could feel his palms sweat and he wiped his hands on his sports coat as they toured through the gallery’s collections. 

 

“Every year, the Grey reserves a small space for a few of the students in the art program,” he said, leading Thor to the section where his painting was displayed. “I was lucky to be accepted. I think they only took about twenty pieces.” 

 

“I’m sure it is nothing short of impressive,” Thor said, smiling at him. 

 

Steve smiled, immeasurably pleased. “It’s over there.” 

 

He watched Thor as Thor stepped closer to the painting. At first, Steve wasn’t going to submit the one that was in the gallery, too afraid that it wasn’t good enough or that the was work was too simple or too derivative. He was going to select something safer but it was Bucky who urged Steve to take the chance. 

 

It was always a shock to his senses when he looked at his painting. The deep blues, blacks, and purples swirling in madness, the colors so dark that there wasn’t even a hint of the white canvas underneath it. Something churned in his stomach when he looked at it, especially when he looked at all five paintings in the series. It looked like he was underwater, drowning and freezing beneath the depths. 

 

“The colors remind me of our waters during the winters,” Thor said, softly. “We do not have many fjords like our neighbors in Norway, but there is one in Mollosund called Skagerak, which has these colors in her waters.” He sighed, deeply. “It is beautiful, Steven.” 

 

“It sure is, honey.” 

 

They turned around to see Bucky and Tony walking towards them, hand in hand. Steve gave Bucky a narrowed look, but he looked defiant, chin up and blue eyes meeting Steve’s, daring him to say something. Tony wore purple lens sunglasses and his usual swagger. Steve was annoyed because this was obviously not a coincidence and he still couldn’t look at Tony in the eye. But he was pleased to see them both and he had to force the smile off his face. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Tony said, smiling up at Steve, knowing eyes flicking to Thor and looking him up and down. “And who is this?” 

 

“This is Thor Odinson,” Steve said, looking at Thor with a hesitant smile. “This is my best friend, Bucky Barnes, and Bucky’s boyfriend, Tony Stark.” 

 

Thor shook their hands exuberantly. “The pleasure is mine! I am always so pleased to meet Steven’s friends.” 

 

“Funny thing, that, we’ve been wanting to meet you ever since you started dating this mook, but he’s been strangely possessive and shy,” Bucky said, ignoring Steve altogether. “We thought he was just making you up.” 

 

Thor thought that was the funniest thing. “I am as real as a man can be.” 

 

“Don’t I always say that Manhattan is a small town?” Tony cajoled, curling his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

 

“Yep, you do say that a lot,” Bucky said, smiling widely. “We always end up meeting everyone who needs meeting.” 

 

“I always do say that, you know.” 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Steve said, cutting them off from their little show. 

 

“We came to see your painting,” Tony said, taking Bucky’s hand and moving around Steve and Thor to stand in front of Steve’s painting. Tony pulled off his tinted sunglasses. “ _ Hmmm _ ...I’ve seen this one before. It was in Steve’s apartment.” 

 

Thor gave Steve a look, his eyebrows raising in question. Steve smiled and shook his head. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, looking at Tony. 

 

“I remember that day fondly,” Tony continued, smiling at Steve. “We had that lovely lunch on the steps of the New York Public Library and then I took you to Stark Mansion to see my mother’s art collection. And then you took me to your apartment to show me yours. Your paintings, that is.” 

 

“He’s  _ very _ talented,” Bucky said, his voice dropping low, thick with innuendo. 

 

Tony licked his lips, looking at Steve’s mouth. “I bet he is.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and took Thor’s hand. “Okay, well, you two enjoy the show. Thor and I have dinner plans.” 

 

“Oh! Where are you two lovebirds off to? Maybe we can do a double date?” Tony said, winking at Thor. 

 

“That would be--” 

 

Steve cut Thor off and pulled him across the gallery. “Sorry! Maybe next time! We gotta go. Good to see you, Tony. Later, Bucky.” 

 

He gave Bucky a meaningful look. There would definitely be a discussion about this later. 

 

Bucky leaned against Tony and smirked at them, both of them watching as Steve pulled Thor out of the space and out of the gallery to the sidewalk. 

 

“You did not want to dine with your friends?” Thor said, after a long moment. 

 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “Sometimes, my friends can be jerks.” 

 

“I found them to be friendly and inviting.” 

 

“You really don’t see the bad in anyone, do you?” 

 

Thor grinned. “Aye, it is not in my nature to judge others at first meeting.” 

 

“Thor--” 

 

“We have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. I had wondered why you did not introduce me to your friends. Natasha has spoken to me about the people closest to you and...is there a reason you do not want them to meet me?” 

 

“I--” Steve began and stared at Thor for a long moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’ve been waiting to introduce you to everyone. It’s been a long time since I was in any kind of relationship with anyone and...the last time...the last person who..” 

 

“Aye,” Thor said, softly. “Bucky.” 

 

“Natasha?” 

 

“Natasha,” Thor said, agreeably. “She warned me that your heart wasn’t free, that you were still in love with--”  

 

“That’s not true,” he said, shaking his head. “Thor, that’s not--I’m not...he’s my best friend, always has been, before and after. It’s hard to see where the lines are drawn sometimes.” 

 

Thor took Steve’s hand and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “We can just be friends as well; friends who enjoy each other’s companionship.” 

 

“Thor--” 

 

“Listen to me, Steven,” he said, kindly. “I accept that you are not completely free and I will not ask of you what you cannot give me. But do not deny your feelings if your heart is still with another. You will never be happy unless you are with him or if you set him free forever.” 

 

Steve looked at him and felt like a first class punk. Here was one of the best men Steve had met and he was still so hung up on...he looked away and came to a decision. 

 

“I like what we have,” he said, plainly and truthfully. “I like being with you. I forget about...about everyone when I’m with you.” 

 

Thor met his eyes and gave him a smile. “Aye; then let’s have dinner and see what our next adventure will entail.” 

 

“Okay,” he said, as they resumed walking down the sidewalk. “Sorry.” 

 

“There is nothing to apologize for,” Thor said, squeezing his hand. “And to be honest, a part of me feels quite challenged to meet Bucky on love’s battlefield and fight for your heart and your honor.” 

 

Steve chuckled, blushing. “Bucky fights dirty so, uh, watch your six.” 

 

Thor gave him a wicked grin, raising Steve’s hand to kiss the back of his hand. “As do I.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Thor sexytimes ahead!

**Tehuitzingo Deli**

**695 10th Avenue**

**Hell’s Kitchen**

 

To call Tehuitzingo Deli a “Mexican place” didn’t do it justice. It  **was** a hole-in-the-wall place inside a tiny neighborhood grocery store in the front, with limited seating along a counter in the back. There was nothing remarkable about it from the outside and no advertisement. Only the truly adventurous or a dedicated foodie knew that there was a restaurant inside at all. Without the trappings of pretentious dining, it was easily dismissed by food snobs, but Steve felt bad for them because it was their loss. 

 

Past the cluttered stacks of packaged foods and past the refrigerated section, there was a tiny kitchen in the back, their domain ruled by two women who made some of the best tacos outside of Mexico. The place was always packed with people stopping by to pick up a bag of the most delicious Mexican food in all of Hell’s Kitchen, maybe in all of New York City. 

 

Steve loved it there -- and to be honest, it was a place that he and Bucky discovered by accident, wandering around Hell’s Kitchen looking for their friend Matt’s place, when Bucky stopped in the  _ bodega _ to buy a pack of smokes. They were lured into the back by the delicious smells and the group of people seemingly milling around, waiting intently. They had picked up enough food for Matt, Karen, and Foggy, too; and when they sat down to eat in Matt’s living room, mouths drooling from the smell of spices, it was like Steve’s tastebuds had an awakening. 

 

As always, Thor was delighted as they placed a huge order of tacos, carnitas, and tortas with the requisite rice and beans, and quesadillas filled with huitlacoche and zucchini flowers. Strange accordion music blasted from the speakers, interspersed with Spanish pop songs, with “Despacito” currently on their playlist. 

 

“This reminds me of my time in New Mexico,” Thor said, barely fitting on one of the stools that he and Steve took over at the counter, juices dripping down his hand. He licked up his wrist as he grinned at Steve. “But the food here is the best that I have ever tasted.” 

 

Steve pressed closer to Thor as the restaurant began to fill with hungry New Yorkers, their long legs tangling with an intimacy that made Steve’s blood thrum. He watched as Thor ate, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to savor the sauces. Steve had told Thor to skip the bottles of sauce on the counter and to get the house spices, homemade by the women who ran the tiny kitchen. 

 

“ _ Mmmmmmm _ ...I have never had better,” Thor murmured, sliding his eyes over at Steve. 

 

Steve licked his lips, feeling his cock harden under his jeans. “You’re teasing me.” 

 

Thor leaned close and chuckled. “Aye, is it working?” 

 

Feeling bold, Steve slid his stool closer, pressing his hardness against Thor’s thigh. 

 

Thor chewed slowly, keeping his eyes on Steve, as he dropped one hand on Steve’s hip, his thumb stroking over the soft denim and then slipping up underneath the hem of Steve’s shirt to stroke his skin. They smiled at each other and Steve felt his face flush, dropping his gaze and then looking up at Thor again. 

 

“It’s like kismet that we keep running into you two.” 

 

Steve swallowed and turned to see Tony and Bucky standing next to them. He wiped his hands on a napkin and turned his body to hide under the narrow counter. How did they always know where Steve would be, especially on his date with Thor? Did Tony put a tracking device on Steve? Maybe he was predictable, but he wasn’t  **that** predictable. He threw Bucky a dirty look. 

 

“What’re you doing here?” 

 

“Same as you, came to get some of the best tacos in the city,” Tony said, a not-so-innocent look on his handsome face. He gave an elegant little bow of his head towards Thor. “Your Highness.” 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Thor returned with amused equanimity. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes at them. “Well, there aren’t any seats here so you’ll have to take yours to go.” 

 

Bucky snickered, leaning close to Tony. “Don’t worry,  _ Princess _ , we’re not staying. Tony and I have something more  _ interesting _ to do than hang out with you.” 

 

_ Princess!  _ Steve thought, indignantly. 

 

That stung a little and Steve swallowed down the tinge of jealousy at just what Bucky and Tony would be doing and he knew Bucky meant for it to sting. Not to mention calling him “ _ Princess _ .” 

 

Steve frowned, glaring at Bucky and then at Tony. “Well...good.” 

 

Bucky returned his glare with a smirk while Tony maintained a  _ who-me _ innocent look, all wide eyed and blinking at Steve’s hostility. 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Fine!” Steve hissed at him, making a face. 

 

“ **Okay** ! Well...let’s go, Buckaroo, line’s moving,” Tony said, laughing softly, gently pushing Bucky away from them and towards the ordering counter. “Good to see you, Steve.” He placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, giving him an affectionate squeeze. Steve trembled slightly -  _ Tony was touching him  _ \- and he realized that he was still hard. “Prince Thor. Don’t do anything I would do and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s just a small window there for what you can do.”

 

“That is all I need,” he said, smirking back at Tony. 

 

“Goodbye, Bucky. Tony.” Steve said, meaningfully.  

 

“Have a fair eve, gentlemen,” Thor said, politely. 

 

They ate quietly, Steve trying to ignore that Bucky and Tony were standing just a few feet from them, facing each other and holding hands. It was so obvious that they were very much into each other, ignoring the people around them who had finally recognized Tony Stark and were snapping pictures of Tony with Bucky with their phones. 

 

Ignoring Steve. 

 

“You know what? I’m done. Are you done?” Steve said, looking at Thor. 

 

Thor grinned, finishing the last of his soft tacos and wiping his hands and his mouth. “Aye.” 

 

“Let’s go to your place,” Steve announced a little too loudly, pushing back his stool and getting to his feet. 

 

Bucky and Tony turned to watch them. As well as nearly everyone in the small space. Steve felt his face flush and he ducked his head. 

 

“I will hail a taxi,” Thor said, picking up their trash to put in the trash can and heading outside. 

 

Steve stared at Bucky and Tony. “Have a good night. I know I will.” 

 

Bucky gave him a shrewd look, narrowing his eyes at Steve. But neither Bucky nor Tony said anything and Steve pushed the stools underneath the counter and turned on his heel to leave. 

 

Steve made his way outside to see Thor whistling for a taxi, his hand in the air. A New York cab came to a stop in front of Thor and he turned to smile at Steve, opening the door. 

 

“After you,” Thor said, waving Steve inside. 

 

“Thanks,” Steve said, getting into the back seat and sliding over to make room for Thor. 

 

“Where to, boys?” 

 

“The Curzon House on 4th East 62nd Street, please,” Thor told the driver. 

 

Steve’s leg jittered nervously and he rubbed his hand on his thigh, looking out the window. 

 

“It is not a coincidence that your friends find us when we are out on a date,” Thor stated, putting his hand on Steve’s leg. 

 

Steve shook his head and turned to look at Thor. “I’m sorry for them. I can’t imagine what’s going through their numbskull heads.” 

 

“Can’t you?” He said, gently. “I can understand that Bucky might be jealous. Someone new in your life, even for an ex-boyfriend who remains a best friend post break up, he may feel some territorial jealousy.” 

 

“Maybe,” Steve conceded, shrugging. He deflated, remembering how it felt when Bucky started dating Tony. 

 

“But that does not explain Tony’s behavior. One can only assume that he is completely indulging Bucky, but he looks at you with the same possessive manner as Bucky.” 

 

Steve felt his face heat and he ducked his head, grateful for the darkness of the taxi interior. 

 

“Perhaps one day you will tell me the full story,” Thor said, kindly. 

 

Steve reached down to curl his hand into Thor’s, feeling the warmth of Thor’s skin against his. He wondered what Thor really thought of him. Did he think that Steve was just using him to forget about Bucky and Tony? Did he think Steve was a total mook for not wanting to talk about it? 

 

_ Was _ Steve only using Thor to forget about Bucky and Tony? 

 

The cab driver was adept at getting through city traffic and he turned on the narrow, one-way street, stopping outside a beautiful stone building with a green awning over the sidewalk. Thor paid the meter and tipped the driver, opening the door and patiently waiting for Steve to exit, shutting the door. 

 

No, Steve decided, firmly. He was not using Thor as a distraction. 

 

The doorman was standing outside and he unlocked the front door to the building, bowing his head slightly. “Welcome home, Your Highness.” 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stewart. This is my friend, Steven Rogers. I expect that he will become a familiar face around here.” 

 

“Of course, sir. Welcome to  _ Curzon House _ , Mr. Rogers.” 

 

Steve smiled. “Thank you.” 

 

“Have a good evening, gentlemen.” 

 

Thor led him into the brightly lit lobby, past the concierge desk, to the elevator at the end of the small foyer. He slid his card key next to the number 3 and the elevator doors closed them inside, a soft hum as the elevator car moved up to the third floor. 

 

Steve felt a little warm under the collar. He was looking forward to some private time with Thor. His friends teased him about being shy about sex, but when Steve was with someone, being intimate wasn’t something he shied away from. He loved all aspects of being in a relationship with someone he cared about, with someone who cared about him. He wasn’t a prude, he just believed that some things were better left to discretion and privacy. 

 

The doors opened and Thor led him to an entryway, unlocking the main door with his key card. 

 

“Welcome to my home, Steven,” Thor said, opening the door and reaching inside to on all the lights. He stepped aside for Steve to enter first. 

 

“Wow, this place is incredible,” Steve said, taking a breath and looking around at the very modern and very expensively decorated room. The floor was a light colored wood and the walls were light gray. The furnishings were bold colors - a vibrant blue couch, lots of interesting art on the walls that Steve was interested in seeing up close, a sturdy desk in the center of the room, with a wall of windows that looked out into a private patio with garden walls. There was a set of stairs that seemingly led to a downstairs area. “Oh? Is there a lower level? That’s kind of really cool. You’d never know it from the outside that these apartments were two floors-- _ ohhhh _ .” 

 

Thor pressed against his back, his large hands curling over Steve’s hips and pulling him back so that he could feel Thor’s hard cock pressing against his ass. 

 

“I will give you the grand tour later,” Thor murmured, brushing his lips against the back of Steve’s neck, his warm breath sending a tremor throughout Steve’s body. “Would you like to see my bedroom?” 

 

“Yes,” he said, softly. 

 

Thor turned him around and kissed him, warm and gentle, just the way that Steve liked it best. He wasn’t the kind of lover who liked things to hurt. Passionate, yes; but rough, no. He curled his arms around Thor’s back and pressed close, tilting his head to the side and brushing the tip of his nose against Thor’s, both of the grinning at each other.

 

“It is this way,” Thor said, taking Steve by the hand, kissing his palm and guiding him through the sitting around and into the bedroom. 

 

The bedroom was a long, narrow room, with a massive California king-sized bed in the middle of the room. At the end of the room were large sliding glass doors that went out into the back patio and garden. An ornate mirror was hung by the bed and there was a large bedside table made with dark brown wood with pictures of Thor’s family and various knick knacks decorated the top of it. 

 

The bed was covered with four large pillows, white sheets and covers, and what looked like a fur blanket. The bed looked soft and inviting; and Steve wanted very much to know what it would feel like to lay on it with Thor. He turned and kissed Thor, taking his time to taste him, letting his hands move over Thor’s muscles, up his neck, and to tangle in his long hair. It was as soft and as fine as Steve imagined it would be and he let out a soft moan when he felt Thor’s hands slide down his back to curl over his ass, squeezing him with a firm hold. 

 

“What do you want?” Steve said, meeting Thor’s eyes. 

 

“I want to ride you,” Thor said, kissing Steve’s jaw and making his way down Steve’s neck, nipping him gently. “I want to see you in my bed; make you come.” 

 

“Yes,” he said, feeling his heart thump in his chest, his cock throbbing under his jeans. 

 

They undressed quickly, kissing each other as they bared skin, nimble fingers undoing the small buttons of Thor’s button-down shirt, large hands skinning Steve out of his tee-shirt, Thor’s light beard scratching along the sensitive places on Steve’s belly, soft laughter filling the room, Thor’s throaty low tones and Steve’s soft giggles, heartfelt moans as they explored and found each other’s sensitive spots, hands reaching to unbuckle and undo pants, lips pressing against lips, feet kicking off shoes and tugging off socks, until they were pressed together and sinking into the large bed. 

 

Steve found himself on his back, sliding along the cool and soft fur of the blanket, and he closed his eyes and writhed, enjoying the sensation of the soft fur beneath him and the heat and weight of Thor’s body over him. 

 

Thor chuckled, bracing his hands by Steve’s shoulders, looking down at him. “You are truly a hedonist.” 

 

He blushed and Thor gave him a delighted look, sitting back on his heels as he knelt over Steve’s hips, running his hands down Steve’s neck, across his chest, over his shoulders and arms. 

 

“My God, you are beautiful, Steven,” Thor murmured, touching him slowly. His thumbs circled over Steve’s nipples and Steve moaned, arching into the teasing touch. 

 

Steve ran his hands down Thor’s chest, letting his fingers trail over his firm abs, and brushing lightly over the length and thickness of his cock. “You’re gorgeous.” 

 

“I think I shall take my time with you,” Thor said, giving him a deliciously wicked grin, dark blue eyes flicking over Steve. 

 

He chuckled, closing his eyes. “I don’t think I’m going to last that long this first time, Thor.” 

 

Thor leaned down and kissed Steve’s lips. “Good. Then I shall enjoy having you more than once.” 

 

Steve opened his eyes and met Thor’s gaze, feeling ridiculously happy and pleased. “I will do my best to satisfy.” 

 

“I expect nothing less,” Thor said, giving him another quick kiss and leaning towards the bedside table. He opened one of the small drawers and pulled out the lube and condom, tossing them on top of the covers. “Here, let me make you more comfortable.” 

 

Thor manhandled Steve so that he was propped up on the fluffy pillows in the middle of the bed. It was the first time he felt Thor’s strength, easily moving Steve how he wanted across the bed. He watched as Thor rose to his knees, picking up the lube from where he had tossed the bottle on the covers. 

 

“Wait, let me, please,” Steve said, sitting up from the pillows and taking the lube from Thor. 

 

“Yes,” he said, spreading his knees further apart and bracing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “I would like to feel your fingers inside of me.” 

 

“God, the way you talk,” Steve murmured, uncapping the top of the lube and squeezing out a large drop into the palm of his hand. He curled his arms around Thor’s hips, coating his fingers with the silky liquid and reached for Thor’s plump ass. He looked up at Thor, carefully sliding his fingers between the cheeks of his ass, feeling for his hole. He rubbed his fingertip over it in a slow, gentle circle. 

 

Thor let out a soft groan, his mouth opening slightly as he met Steve’s gaze, nodding for more. 

 

He was tight and warm around Steve’s finger, but opened for him as he kept pressing his finger into Thor, keeping his touch gentle but firm. Thor let out a throaty sound of pleasure, his hands moving into Steve’s hair, stroking his head as he arched against Steve’s chest. 

 

It put him in the perfect position and Steve bent down, taking the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth and giving it a nice long suck, licking the head with the flat of his tongue. 

 

Thor clenched around his finger, groaning louder. “Aye, Steven, more.” 

 

He tasted salty with pre-come and smelled earthy, a hint of cologne on his pubes. It was a taste that Steve liked and he tried to take Thor a little deeper into his mouth, but the angle wouldn’t allow for much more than what Steve was doing. Thor threw back his head and moaned when Steve’s finger dipped into him a little deeper, searching carefully for the bud of his prostate gland. 

 

“More! I need another finger!” 

 

Steve slipped the tip of his middle finger in with his index finger, feeling the tight hold relax as Thor let him in again, stretching him a little more. He could feel Thor’s thighs trembling against his chest and he wrapped his other arm around Thor, grounding him. 

 

He made little teasing kitten licks around the tip, sliding around the flared head and sucking it back into his mouth as he pressed both fingers against his prostate. Thor’s hands gripped the back of Steve’s neck, holding onto him, his fingers pressing into the muscles. 

 

Thor pulled Steve’s mouth off of him and leaned down so that he could kiss Steve’s mouth, tongue slipping into Steve’s mouth and licking him. 

 

“Try for a third?” 

 

“No, I want to feel it when I ride you,” Thor said, eyes dark and hooded with desire. He reached behind him and pulled Steve’s fingers from him and then pushed Steve down to the pillows. “My turn.” 

 

Steve sank back against the pillows and watched as Thor scrambled down the length of his body, curling a hand around Steve’s cock, already so slick with pre-come. Thor’s hand made a squelching sound as he stroked him and Steve blushed, hot and embarrassed, and closed his eyes as he was overcome with the feel of Thor’s grip. He sucked in a sharp breath as pleasure radiated through him; and gasped loudly when he felt Thor’s hot, wet mouth drop over him, working him slowly deep into his mouth. 

 

“Oh God, Thor!” Steve whined, hands grabbing for the fur blanket. He tried to keep his hips from thrusting, toes curling at the expert way that Thor’s lips and tongue stroked his cock. He felt his balls tighten and he grabbed for Thor’s head, trying to tug him off. “Not going to last…” 

 

Thor gave him a long, slow suck as he pulled off and Steve shuddered, falling limp against the pillows in relief. “No need to hold back on my account,  _ mitt hjӓrta _ .” 

 

“What -- what does that mean?” 

 

“It means,  _ my heart _ .” 

 

Steve blushed at the sweetness of it and he watched through slitted eyes as Thor picked up the condom packet, deftly opening the foil and pulling out the condom. He rolled it down from the top of Steve’s cock to the base, giving it a good, firm squeeze that did nothing to hold the pleasure at bay and everything to make Steve moan like the pleasure slave he secretly was. 

 

Thor gave it a good coating of lube and Steve bit his tongue to distract himself from wanting to come right then. He swung his leg over to straddle Steve’s hips and Steve reached down to hold his cock steady, his other hand on Thor’s hip, guiding him gently down. 

 

The warm tightness almost undid him and Steve closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to keep his wits. 

 

“Shall I give you a minute?” Thor said, his voice deep with desire and a hint of amusement. 

 

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Thor, sliding his hands up the defined muscles of his belly, his chest, his shoulders. He held Thor’s face in his palms and smiled at him. “Kiss me.” 

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Thor murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against Steve’s mouth, teasing him with just the tip of his tongue. 

 

Steve let out a helpless groan into Thor’s mouth when he clenched down hard around Steve’s cock, sitting down on his lap. He chuckled lightly as Steve tried to thrust, but he was too held down. He grabbed Thor’s thick thighs, knowing that his fingers were pressing too hard and would probably leave behind bruises, but Steve couldn’t think beyond  _ yes, yes, yes, oh please yes, yes, yes!  _

 

He let go of some kind of throaty cry, his head buried in the pillows. 

 

“Thor, please, oh God--” 

 

“Aye, hold on to my thighs and enjoy the ride.” 

 

And it was a ride and it was all Steve could do to hold on. He twisted under Thor, thrusting to meet the fast pace that Thor set, and then whimpered when Thor would bear down on Steve, holding him to the bed with his weight and his strength and just squeeze his muscles around Steve’s cock, surrounding him with a tight clench that felt like he was being sucked in deeper and deeper. All Steve could do was just take it, to let Thor undulate teasingly against his groin, rolling his hips so that Steve’s cock slid in and out of his ass. 

 

“Thor,” Steve panted, breathlessly, curling his hand around Thor’s cock, sliding his thumb over the wet tip, and feeling Thor shudder above him.

 

“Tighter, Steven, tighter!” 

 

He squeezed his fist, giving Thor what he needed, thrusting into Steve’s strong grip and grinding back onto Steve’s hard cock. Steve shifted his hips under Thor and was gratified by Thor’s loud moans, the way he seemed to just lose control of his thrusts, chasing after his pleasure. 

 

Steve could feel his own pleasure building and he grunted as Thor shifted on his knees, elbows falling on the bed by Steve’s shoulders as Thor began to jerk his hips back on Steve’s cock. 

 

“I’m going to come,” Steve whispered, stroking Thor’s cock between them, trying to keep to the rhythm that Thor was moving over him. 

 

“Yes,” Thor panted against his neck. “Yes, yes, yes--” 

 

Steve bucked his hips and gave a series of hard thrusts into Thor, feeling his eyes roll back as he came, shuddering through the white hot pleasure of feeling Thor clenching around him. He made some kind of mindless cry, his breath catching in his throat, and weirdly, his ears popped as he swallowed. 

 

Thor reached between them and covered Steve’s hand with one of his, thrusting into their shared grip until he gave a rough grunt, coming against Steve’s stomach. 

 

“ _ Mmmmmmm _ ...that was worth waiting for,” Thor panted, kissing Steve’s throat. 

 

“I can’t feel my legs and I don’t even care,” Steve commented, running his hands over Thor’s sweaty back. 

 

“Are you making a statement about my weight?” Thor said, lifting his head to look at Steve, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Steve said, chuckling. “I just meant that it was so good, I don’t even care if I’m missing any limbs right now.” 

 

Thor made a hilarious face and dropped his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, laughing in soft huffs. “Aye...I am in agreement.” 

 

Steve helped Thor as he gently pulled his softening cock from inside of him and tumbled Thor to his back on the bed. He reached down and rubbed Thor’s thighs, feeling them trembling from the strain of overuse. Thor looked a mess with his long hair sticking to the sweaty parts of his face and neck, flushed a rosy color across his wide, tanned chest, both of them covered with come, but Steve didn’t think Thor had ever looked better than he did right now, catching his breath with a small smile on his lips. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve whispered, bending down to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

Thor curled his arms around Steve and pulled him down, turning the kiss deep and lucious, tongues twisting and sliding slowly between them. 

 

Steve caressed Thor on the belly and gently cupped his palm over his balls and to his softened cock. Thor made a pleased hum and pressed his hips up into Steve’s palm. “You know, I heard that there’s a nickname for your dick. Some tabloid thing.” 

 

He watched as Thor blinked and then threw back his head and laughed, long and loud, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“Aye!  _ The Mighty Mjolnir _ !” He said, laughing again. “I shall never escape my rebellious past, I am afraid. I think it was during one of my many drunken revelries where I announced, possibly to the world press, that from henceforth, my cock shall be known as such!” 

 

Steve laughed and buried his face against Thor’s neck. “ _ Ohmygod _ , Thor!” 

 

They both raised their heads and took a look at Thor’s cock. 

 

“It is certainly not mighty right now, but if you give me fifteen minutes, it shall be mighty again,” Thor said, grinning at Steve. 

 

“You’re so ridiculous,” Steve said, snorting in amusement. He kissed Thor’s shoulder and propped his chin on his chest. “Well, to be honest, it is a good nickname for it.” 

 

Thor moved so that he rolled over Steve, elbows braced on the bed so that he wouldn’t totally crush Steve.

 

“Aye, and you can wield my  _ Mighty Mjolnir _ any time you would like,” Thor said, both of them giggling like little boys. 

 

Steve pulled Thor down, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. He needed to get the clammy condom off his cock and they both needed to get into the shower, but in that moment, for just a little while, Steve was perfectly happy to be where he was, holding onto someone who liked him as he was, who liked being with him, and who wanted him to “wield his  _ Mighty Mjolnir _ .” He snickered to himself at that and he had some ideas for how he would like to wield the  _ Mighty Mjolnir _ for round two. 

 

But that could wait. Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze for a little while, feeling Thor’s breathing turn steady, his body heavy and warm against Steve, both of them sinking into something comforting and good. 

 

He refused to let Bucky and Tony and their juvenile antics get under his skin. Steve was happy with Thor. He was compatible with Thor. He knew that they would spend more time together and Steve liked Thor more and more each day. 

 

It was just that...Steve didn’t see anything beyond that. Thor was a Crown Prince and he would be King of Sweden someday. And Steve understood, even though Thor would never be callous enough to say it, that Steve wasn’t ever going to be acceptable as a royal partner for Thor. Maybe if Thor was a second son, they could have something in the future. But as the Crown Prince, Thor would need to marry someone from a royal family. 

 

Maybe a part of Steve was a little bitter about that, but that didn’t make it any less a reality. He and Thor would have fun and Thor would be called back to his kingdom. They would remain friends and friendly, and maybe, Steve would be a minor footnote in Thor’s history. 

 

And Steve would be alone. Again. 

 

***** 

 

**Fat Cat**

**75 Christopher Street**

**West Village**

  
  


Of all the places that Steve and Thor explored on their dates throughout the city, Thor loved Fat Cat the most. It was a combination pool hall and live jazz bar, and Steve had to admit that the music was sexy. After playing a rousing game of table top shuffleboard and a hilariously competitive game of ping pong where neither of them won, they sat close together at a small table, drinking beer and eating peanuts, listening to the jazz band jam through several sets. 

 

It felt natural for Steve to lean close to Thor, to have his arm around him, or to feel his hands on Steve’s hips or his back. Ever since that first night, being intimate together seemed to have opened something in both of them. It had been a long time since Steve was comfortable in a relationship where he could reach out for someone and know that he had permission to touch. It was even longer that Steve gave that kind of permission to someone else. 

 

So with the excitement of the games and the sexy jazz music and closeness with Thor, Steve was more than willing to head back to Thor’s place to finish up their night. 

 

He must’ve been giving some kind of signal to Thor because Thor took one look at him, finished his beer, and stood up, taking Steve’s hand and tugging him to his feet. He grinned, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders and led him out of the bar, whistling for a taxi. 

 

And then spilling onto Thor’s huge, plush bed, and stripping each other bare with ease and familiarity, and the indescribable pleasure Steve felt as Thor fucked him into the mattress. 

 

*****  

 

It was only a month and Steve felt that Thor was already deeply part of his life. It wasn’t always sex or hilarious games or teaching Thor about American pop cultural references that still befuddled him, though, as much as they enjoyed all of those activities with great enthusiasm and frequency. He and Thor shared, at the core, the same moral values and craving to help people, both in small ways and big ways. They both stood up to bullies and stood for the underdog - Steve, because he was an underdog and had nothing left to lose so he fought, and Thor, because he had been a bully who redeemed himself. 

 

Introducing Thor to his friends was one of the most nerve-wracking moments of Steve’s life, but his friends took to Thor immediately, and constantly teased Steve about “putting a ring on it” when it came to Thor. 

 

Hilariously, Thor knew all the words to the song and many of the dance moves. 

 

***** 

 

**Steve’s Apartment**

**Brooklyn**

 

There were very few times when Steve was so furious with Bucky that he couldn’t see straight. After Bucky and Tony invaded another date with Thor at  _ Aquavit _ , Steve had hit his limit with them. And then Bucky walking in on Steve and Thor while they were kissing and then dropping that emotional bomb on Steve...it was more than Steve could take. 

 

_ “The only people who have any right to love you is me and Tony!”  _

 

Steve wasn’t surprised by anything Bucky had said that night; Steve just didn’t think it would be something Bucky would ever say to him again. He had asked Steve to trust him and to take a leap of faith with him, inviting Steve into his relationship with Tony. 

 

And,  _ oh God _ , Tony...Tony Stark  **and** Bucky.  _ Together.  _

 

He didn’t know how to deal with something like this. He didn’t have a single frame of reference, not that his experience was vast in any way, that allowed him to take a leap of faith into a polyamorous relationship. Steve could admit that he locked himself in his apartment and spent many hours Googling and filtering out the weird porn fetish sites to try and find some sensible information about triad relationships. Unsurprisingly, there was little information out there and Steve closed his laptop in frustration, full of questions and not knowing how to find answers.   

 

_ How did people do such a thing in real life? How did they deal with jealousy and possessiveness? Did one person ever feel left out? Did one person feel less included or less loved than the others? And how did they explain their relationship to people? Steve was certain that their closest friends would understand and be very supportive. But with Tony already in the public eye, what kind of insulting and degrading nonsense would the tabloids and the mainstream press say about them?   _

 

Clearly, Bucky and Tony were possessive alpha males; but Steve knew himself well enough to know that he was just as possessive of the few people in his own life. 

 

_ And, oh God, what was it like to have sex with two people at the same time?  _

 

It wouldn’t surprise him if Bucky and Tony had experience with multiple partners; they were both probably far more adventurous in their sexual histories. He knew what it would be like with Bucky, but Tony was unpredictable and a lot intimidating, if Steve was being honest. Tony thought Bucky was a prostitute and used him sexually, for god’s sake! What did Tony make Bucky do for him? What would Tony make  _ Steve _ do for him? He could just imagine what it would be like, gave himself permission to imagine it...and Steve was focusing on the wrong things, he knew. He shook his head and drank some water to clear his mind of all the ways that a life with Bucky and Tony thrilled him, excited him, and scared him. 

 

Bucky had asked Steve to have dinner at the penthouse with him and Tony. A no pressure dinner, just the three of them, hanging out. Steve wasn’t expected to make any big decisions and it was good to see Bucky and Tony again. He had missed them; missed having Tony find him somewhere in the city and want to spend time with Steve. It wasn’t out of obligation to get to know Bucky’s best friend; Tony had just wanted Steve’s company and it was as simple as that. 

 

But Steve was dating Thor and it was time to tell Thor the truth. He would miss Thor’s friendship and Steve was just possessive enough to want to keep Thor close as he pursued something new with Bucky and Tony. 

 

He ran his hands over his head and tugged at his hair. 

 

_ How the fuck did he get himself into this?  _

 

***** 

 

**Jane’s Carousel**

**Brooklyn**

  
  


“I like you, Thor,” Steve said, softly. “I like you so much but…” 

 

“But you love Bucky,” Thor said, looking at him. 

 

Steve sighed, rubbing his palms on his legs. “You are one of the best men I’ve ever known.” 

 

Thor let out a soft sound, sitting back on the bench and staring out at the East River. “I cannot say that this is a surprise, Steven. I knew from the beginning that your heart belonged to another, but the reality of it still stings.” 

 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you--” 

 

“Do not apologize for loving someone as you do,” he said, smiling sadly. 

 

Steve was torn, he was utterly torn up inside. “I’m sorry for not being honest from the start.” 

 

They sat in silence for a long time and Steve felt the weight of his sadness to lose Thor. 

 

“You are a good man for not leading me on.” 

 

“Would you think that I was a stupid mook if I asked if we could still be friends and meet now and again? I don’t want to lose your friendship. Is that selfish of me to ask?” 

 

Thor took a deep breath and gave Steve an astonished look, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Aye, it is selfish.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Are you planning to pursue a relationship with Bucky? Will he leave Tony for you?” 

 

Steve licked his lips and stared at his feet. “Bucky isn’t going to leave Tony for me. They...they want me to...to be with them. In a relationship. Together.” 

 

“A triad?” Thor said, knowingly. “Aye, if I were in the same situation, I would want that as well.” 

 

“I’ve never...done anything like this before,” he admitted, shrugging. “I don’t even know if it will work out.” 

 

“But you wish to try.” 

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, turning to look at Thor, meeting his eyes. “I want to try. I...I love Bucky and I could...I’d do anything for him to make him happy.” 

 

“Do you love Tony?” Thor asked, curiously. 

 

“I don’t know,” he said, looking away. “But I think I could.” 

 

“I will not stand in the way,” he said, nodding to himself. Thor reached out and took Steve’s hand. “And I would want to see you happy as well, Steven.” 

 

“You...you’re taking this pretty well,” he said, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Did you expect me to make a scene or a nuisance of myself?” Thor asked, amused. His smile faded when he saw the look on Steve’s face. “I see. You are not taking this well.” 

 

“No,” Steve barked out with a strained laugh, shaking his head. “No, I’m not.” He peered up at Thor. “Did you...do you feel...did you…” 

 

“Did I fall in love with you?” 

 

Steve made a pained face. It wasn’t like it would be any better if the answer was no. 

 

“As you were honest with me, I shall return it with my own. It was not love, but given more time, I believe that I could fall in love with you, Steven.” 

 

He ran his hand over his head. “I’ve never...never had to do this. Break up with someone. I’ve always been on the other side, I guess.” 

 

“It is not easy, on either side,” Thor acknowledged, putting his arm around Steve’s shoulders and moving closer to him. “But I will not make it harder for either of us. We shall remain friends, closer than mere friends, but I know that our romance has come to an end.” 

 

Steve gave him a grateful smile. “It was good, though, wasn’t it?” 

 

“Aye, it was  **very** good,” Thor said, chuckling softly. “Few have wielded  _ The Mighty Mjolnir _ as fine as you.” 

 

“Ohmygod,” Steve said, burying his face against Thor’s neck. 

 

“Let us make a new pact; we shall dine on Thursday evenings and share our friends,” Thor said, easily. 

 

“I would really love that, Thor.” Steve pressed his forehead against Thor’s cheek. He was certain that their friendship would be strong enough to weather through it. It reminded him a lot of when Bucky broke up with him, as gentle as a break up could be in any case, and the care that Bucky put in to make sure that Steve wasn’t left behind.

 

_ “End of the line, pal, means beyond this. This is just a stop off for us. We’ll never be anything less, even if we’re not seeing each other like that anymore.”   _

 

For the first time, Steve wondered what Bucky was going through during their break up and the months afterwards, especially when Steve was having a hard time dealing when Bucky started going with new people. He wondered if Bucky started sleeping around so soon after their break up, in some pragmatic effort to help Steve move past him? 

 

“It will be awkward, for a time, and you must pardon me in advance if I will sometimes act or say ungentlemanly things. It is only my pride.” 

 

“I promise not to throw it in your face,” Steve said, softly. “And I’ll explain everything to our friends. They’ll know that I’m the total mook in this situation. No one will turn their back on you.” 

 

Thor took a deep breath and held Steve tighter. “Aye, and the same for you as well.” He sighed and stroked the back of Steve’s neck. “May I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Will Bucky and Tony be angry that we will continue our friendship? Won’t they ask you to stop seeing me?” 

 

Steve raised his head and stared into Thor’s eyes. “They don’t get to make that choice for me; and that’s their issue, not mine. I have...I have never - okay, I wasn’t always happy about it -- but I have never tried to get in Bucky’s way after he broke up with me. And they aren’t allowed to tell me if I can or can’t see you.” 

 

“All right,” Thor said, agreeably. Steve leaned his head on Thor’s shoulder again, enjoying the closeness. “But you know that they will be jealous.” 

 

Steve pursed his lips a little. “Probably.” 

 

“Most likely,” he said, laughing. 

 

“They’re a pair of possessive mooks.” 

 

Thor laughed again, the sound a deep rumble, so open and happy, and Steve joined in, hiding his face against Thor’s shoulder, laughing off the nerves and the ridiculousness of his life. 

  
  


The End. 


End file.
